Un événement peut tout changer
by Sangoline
Summary: Naruto aime Sasuke mais à cause de son sensei Naruto va devoir changé de lycée. Désolé le résumé est pourri! Venez voir sa ira beaucoup plus vite, enfin si vous voulez!


_Une petite fic comme ça, en attendant mes autres fics… Bonne lecture!_

**Un événement peut tout changer**

Konoha, lycée Sandaime...

Naruto était assis, dos au grillage qui entouré la piscine. Il était venu ici, comme à son habitude, se réfugier avec un trop plein d'émotion. Seulement aujourd'hui, il n'est pas seul et ça, ça le mettait en boule. Il avait fallut que le mec le plus populaire du lycée ait l'idée de venir se promener près de la piscine de l'école. Et, avec en prime son troupeau de femelles en chaleur, qui le suit partout. Evidement, Naruto et la chance sa fait deux et donc, Mr Uchiwa avait décidé de passer l'heure ici, pour le plus grand désarroi du blond. Durant toute l'heure, le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les yeux fermés, essayant de méditer et surtout se retenant de tous leur péter la gueule! Le prochain cours allait bientôt commencer et Naruto décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Il passa son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule, en travers du torse et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment, où il passa près du groupe indésirable, l'une des filles se mit à s'agiter et bouscula le blond qui tomba dans l'eau. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et regardèrent Naruto remonter à la surface tranquillement, "beaucoup trop calme" pensa Sasuke.

**- C'est bon, cette fois j'en ai marre! S'exclama le blondinet complètement trempé.**

Il s'approcha de la fille qui l'avait fait tomber, une fille avec des cheveux roses: Haruno Sakura. D'habitude, il répondait aux provocations et aux humiliations en gueulant, mais là, c'était le pompon et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur! Alors, il choppa le bras de Sakura et la poussa dans la piscine. Tout le monde était sous le choc, même Sasuke paraissait surpris.

**- Bande de ... de... faites chier! S'exclama-t-il encore une fois.**

Naruto fit demi-tour, remettant son sac correctement et escalada le grillage, déterminé à sécher les cours.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements mouillés, se fit couler un bain et s'y plongea.

Appartement Naruto...

_POV Naruto_

_Ah ya pas à dire, un bain chaud sa réconforte... mais juste un peu. J'me suis encore fait humilier devant Sasuke, il doit vraiment me prendre pour un débile profond... Putain, pourquoi sa tombe sur moi? Fallait comme un con, que je tombe amoureux de ce type! Sa pouvait pas juste rester du désir physique? Ba nan voyons, faisons chier l'Uzumaki, ya que ça de vrai, allons! Bordel fais chier, c'est de sa faute! Pourquoi, il a la peau d'une poupée porcelaine lui aussi? J'aime à l'hiver, y voir des marques roses... je ne sais pas, je trouve ça vraiment joli. Putain enfermez-moi, j'deviens fou! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte? Bien sur, qu'il me manque une case, ce mec a toute les meufs à ses pieds, alors pourquoi, il s'intéresserait à toi, crétin! En plus, ya pas un jour, où tu te tapes la honte, même être ami avec lui c'est impossible, donc être son petit copain? Ouais, faut pas rêver, les rêves c'est la nuit!_

_Je devrais peut être sécher demain? Nan, j'ai déjà séché aujourd'hui, va falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse et valable cette fois. Faut dire, que les absences je les cumule. Tain, tout ça pour éviter Sasuke et manque de pot pour moi, cette année, il est encore dans ma classe et à côté de moi! Fallait que son nom commence aussi par un "u". Coup du sort? Coup d'infortune? Les deux ça en reviens au même pour moi, sa crains!_

_Fin POV_

Le lendemain...

La journée de cour allait sur sa fin, Naruto assit derrière son bureau regardait par la fenêtre, tout en réfléchissant.

_POV Naruto_

_Nan, mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'ils ont crus à mon histoire. Moi-même, j'y aurais pas cru, c'est pour dire. Tain, j'aurais du la sortir plus tôt celle là, si j'avais su qu'elle fonctionnerait aussi bien, zut. Nan pêche, le coup du "désolé, mais j'ai passé toute mon après-midi à chercher le gros chat de ma voisine", c'était bien trouvé! Niveau foutage de gueule, j'ai assuré là! Héhé... Tiens, Sasuke à l'air perdu dans ses pensées, c'est rare, il est plus du genre à suivre le cours..._

_Fin POV_

17h30, fin des cours...

La sonnerie avait retenti, tous se précipitaient pour ranger leurs affaires, contents de se barrer de cette salle de maths, où l'on préfère y dormir que réfléchir. Naruto, lui prenait son temps, sa servait à rien qu'il se dépêche, sinon il allait être prit dans la foule et se faire ratatiner par des lycéens en rupture de matière grise n'était pas tentant. Leur seule pensée cohérente? Quitter au plus vite cette affreuse salle, où d'autre élèves y avaient pris place avant eux et où régner une affreuse odeur de sueur! Mine de rien, réfléchir sa fait transpirer!

Mais si, mettez vous dans le bain et imaginez vous devant un exo que vous devez rendre à la fin de l'heure. Ajoutez-y, que vous n'avez absolument rien comprit et qu'il ne vous reste plus que quinze minutes pour écrire quelque chose sur votre copie, qui est toujours blanche. Vous allez baliser à mort de faire copie blanche car, un zéro n'est pas dans vos projets, surtout pas dans ceux de vos parents! Vous aller soudain trouver quelque chose à baratiner mais, il ne vous reste moins de huit minutes pour écrire la connerie que vous avez pondue. Vous allez speeder un max et une fois la sonnerie enclenchée, vous soufflez de joie, il ne vous reste plus que deux mots à écrire et vous pourrez enfin masser votre poignet endolori. Et au moment, où vous êtes en train de ranger vos cahiers, vous vous apercevez que vous suez! Voilà comment, une salle de maths pue, surtout qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul élève qui flanche sur le foutu exo de merde. Donc l'odeur est à la hauteur de l'effort fourni par les étudiants.

Mais revenons à Naruto qui attend patiemment que ses camarades partent. Alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir partir à son tour, son sensei: Iruka Umino, lui demanda de rester un peu, pour lui parler... Qu'avait-il bien pu faire?

Couloir, près de la salle de maths...

_POV Sasuke_

_Hm, j'ai voulu éviter ces folles furieuses et à cause d'elles, j'ai oublié mon livre de maths. C'est la première fois que sa m'arrive! Faut dire, faudrait peut être que j'arrête de..._

_Fin POV_

Naruto venait de tamponner Sasuke, les faisant tomber tous les deux. L'Uchiwa reprit aussitôt ses esprits et se chargea de remettre le blond debout. Seulement, une fois relevé, Sasuke fut choqué, devant lui Naruto avait les cheveux ébouriffés, la chemise entrouverte. Non, pas entrouverte, arrachée! Il avait l'air de s'être débattu.

Quelques secondes après, Iruka sensei, sortait de la salle de classe en criant après Naruto. L'Uzumaki, se retourna et dès qu'il vit son sensei, il fila aussi vite que possible. Quand au sensei, il déglutit face à Sasuke qui avait était témoin de la scène. Et, c'est avec arrogance et supériorité que l'Uchiwa alla récupérer ce qu'il avait oublié...

Le lendemain, après midi, dans le couloir vide...

Sasuke n'avait pas revu le blond depuis hier en fin d'après midi, après cette tentative de viol raté par son sensei. Il pensa alors que Naruto avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Et, en ce moment, il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, afin de transmettre un rapport au Sandaime de la part de Kakashi sensei.

Cependant, tandis qu'il approchait du bureau dans une démarche nonchalante, la porte s'ouvrir sur Naruto suivit du directeur.

**- Et bien, mon garçon je suis navré que tu souhaites changer d'école, surtout qu'il ne reste plus que deux mois avant le diplôme de fin d'étude. Tu es sur de toi?**

**- Oui, Sandaime-sama.**

**- Je vois, ça me désole quand même, tu avais plutôt de bons résultats.**

**- Croyez-moi, ça me déchire le cœur de partir, au revoir. Fit Naruto en se retournant pour partir.**

En se retournant, Naruto croisa le regard de Sasuke posé sur lui, honteux de ce qui s'était passé, il détourna son regard. Et, tout comme hier, il prit la fuite en courant.

Quatre jours passèrent... lycée de l'Akatsuki...

Naruto s'ennuyait ferme et déprimé un peu. La cause de cette déprime? Sasuke Uchiwa! Il s'était préparé à ce que le brun lui manque mais, pas autant et il se rendit compte d'une chose. Si, il avait eu jusque là des bonnes notes, c'était uniquement pour Sasuke. Lui prouver qu'il n'était pas totalement crétin et qu'il pouvait être sur un pied d'égalité au niveau culturel, histoire de compenser son manque de prestige. Car, tout le monde le savait, Sasuke avait un rang social plutôt élevé, tandis que le sien était bas, voir au plus bas. Bien sur, maintenant il était avec ses amis Gaara et compagnie mais, le brun prenait une grande place dans son cœur. C'était bête de s'attacher comme ça à quelqu'un, qui n'a sûrement jamais fait attention à vous mais, comme on dit si " le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ne connaît pas".

Naruto soupira, il faudrait sérieusement qu'il arrête de penser à lui.

**- Naru? Ça va? Demanda son ami.**

**- Oui t'inquiète, j'suis juste fatigué. Gai-sensei n'y ait pas allé de main morte aujourd'hui!**

**- C'est clair, avec lui c'est sport, sport et encore du sport, tout est dans la tête!**

**- Ouais, c'est un gros malade, il a aucunes limites ce type. C'est effrayant!**

**- Et, surtout aucun goût! Bon aller, j'y vais ma sœur m'attend! On se voit demain ma poule!**

**- Ok, à demain Gaara.**

Le rouquin partit en courant rejoindre sa sœur dans la voiture, qui en passant klaxonna à Naruto, qui leurs fit signe. Le blond continua son chemin, les mains dans les poches, regardant ses pieds et pensant encore et toujours à son amour impossible.

**- Naruto.**

Cette voix? Naruto releva aussitôt la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec son Sasuke. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas en plein jour.

**- Oï, j'te parle!**

**- Heu, qui ça? Moi?**

**- Non, le réverbère derrière toi, baka.**

**- ...**

Sasuke soupira devant le manque d'éloquence du blondinet, c'était vraiment très bizarre venant de lui.

**- Dis tu te sens bien? Insista le brun.**

**- Ba c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.**

**- Hn?**

**- Ben t'es là, devant moi en train de me parler.**

**- Hn et alors?**

**- Ba heu... en gros pourquoi t'es là?**

**- J'suis venu te ramener ça! **

**- Oh mon sac.**

**- Oui tu l'as oublié... l'autre jour... quand tu t'es enfui.**

Naruto piqua un fard, il avait presque oublié cette histoire et lui, il remettait ça sur le tapis. C'était vraiment trop gênant...

**- Eh bien, merci! Répondit Naruto en prenant son ancien sac, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher le ténébreux.**

**- Hn, à plus. Déclara Sasuke et fit demi tour, laissant le privilège à Naruto de mater ses fesses.**

Le lendemain...

Midi, Naruto rentrait des cours, il avait faim et surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Sasuke devant sa porte!

**- T'as l'intention de rester toute ta vie statufié où tu vas te décider à bouger, et à m'inviter à entrer par la même occasion?**

**- Heu, heu ren... rentre.**

**- Hn.**

Naruto était complètement médusé, ahuri mais qu'est ce que Sasuke foutait là?

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- Tu, tu veux quelque chose à boire?**

**- Je veux bien aussi quelque chose à manger, j'imagine que toi aussi tu n'as pas mangé.**

**- Que?** _J'hallucine ou il est en train de me donner des ordres depuis qu'il est là? En plus, il s'impose!_

_**- **_**Hn?**

**- Rien. Des ramens ça te va?**

**- Hn.**

**- ...**

**- Quoi?**

**- Ba je ne sais pas dans quel sens prendre ta réponse...**

**- Les ramens ne me posent pas de problème.**

**- De toute façon c'est ça ou rien! **_Ah, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, calme toi, calme toi!_

Pendant que Naruto préparait les nouilles, Sasuke l'observait attentivement. Ils mangèrent en silence, l'Uzumaki savourait chacun des gestes du brun et il avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très envie d'être à la place des foutues baguettes du ténébreux. Après avoir mangé, Sasuke remercia Naruto pour le repas, ce qui choqua celui-ci profondément et partit.

Les jours qui suivirent étonnèrent Naruto au plus haut point. En effet, Sasuke venait le voir presque tous les jours, c'était incroyable!

Cela, faisait maintenant une semaine et demie que le blond avait changé d'école et que l'Uchiwa lui rendait visite, passant son temps avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, jour de repos pour nos deux lycéens et comme à son habitude Sasuke était chez le blondinet parlant de tout et de rien, avec de gros silences. Une journée banale depuis un moment, du moins c'est ce que pensait Naruto...

**- Naruto?**

**- Hm, oui?**

**- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dénoncé Iruka-sensei?**

**- Je n'avais pas envie de faire des histoires pour un rien.**

**- Tu appelles ça "rien".**

**- Ba ya pas eu mort d'homme.**

**- Non, ya faillit avoir viol.**

**- Ecoute, sa me fais plaisir que tu t'inquiètes mais, je n'ai franchement pas envie de me rappeler de ça...**

**- Oh, sa te fais plaisir?**

**- Je... je te resserre à... à boire? Demanda Naruto rouge comme une tomate.**

Il versa du jus de fruit dans le verre du brun et lui tendit. Sasuke prit le verre et leurs doigts se frôlèrent et le blond sursauta. Face à la réaction de l'Uzumaki, le ténébreux fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà vu sa.

**- Naruto pourquoi ne veux-tu avoir aucun contact avec moi?**

**- Qu'est, qu'est ce que tu racontes?**

**- Ne mens pas, à chaque fois que je te touche tu sursautes et tu évites toujours de me toucher.**

**- Ah... ah vraiment?**

**- Oui, vraiment. Au début, je pensais que s'était une réaction normal du fait de ton agression mais...**

**- M-mais?**

**- Mais je t'ai bien observé et il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu te conduis comme ça!**

**- ...**

**- ...**

Le blond avait la tête détourné sur le côté, mal à l'aise, les joues rouges. Quand à l'Uchiwa, il le fixait d'un regard brûlant. Et, énervé par le comportement de Naruto, le brun passa au dessus de la table de salon, pour se jeter sur lui.

**- Sa-Sasuke... qu'est ce que,... tu, tu fais?**

**- Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps! Lui répondit-il en scellant leurs lèvres.**

_POV Naruto_

_Aaaaah, qu'est ce que je dois faire? Est ce que je dois lui répondre? J'ai peur et si... si je n'étais pas à la hauteur? Je n'ai jamais embrassé moi... Oh! Kami-sama, il met sa langue! C'est... c'est hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_

_Fin POV_

Sans se poser d'autre question, Naruto se laissa aller et consenti à mélanger sa langue avec celle du brun. Une douce caresse commença, chaude, humide et agréablement délicieuse. Puis, la douceur céda pour laisser place à une envie de plus, augmentant leur vitesse et leur rythme. Tout à coup, Naruto prit peur de cette soudaine passion et mit fin au baiser.

**- HN! Grogna le brun.**

**- Ar... arrête...**

**- Pourquoi, alors que toi aussi tu aimes!**

Et, l'Uchiwa reprit les lèvres du blondinet, re-mélangeant aussitôt leur langue. Les baisers de Sasuke lui donnaient la fièvre et il tremblait de tout son être. C'était si impossible et pourtant si vrai! Sasuke le touchait, l'embrassait, réveillait ses sens et le poussait à assouvir ses désirs si présent la nuit. Face à cela, Naruto ne pouvait plus penser correctement, le brun avait franchi la limite du non retour. Trop tard, maintenant pour reculer, l'Uzumaki n'avait plus assez de force et ne voulait pas repousser celui qu'il aimait. A présent, il voulait PLUS.

Naruto céda complètement à ses envies, passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant, se collant à lui avec force et participant au baiser avec ardeur. Pendant une seconde, Sasuke fut surpris de ce soudain revirement, mais il avait ce qu'il voulait alors, c'était parfait.

De futiles caresses à travers le T-shirt du blond, l'Uchiwa passa à des caresses beaucoup moins innocentes, en passant ses mains sous le fameux vêtement, qui à ce stade était carrément gênant. Savourant la texture de cette peau bronzée, s'aventurant sur les pectoraux et par la suite, aller titiller les tétons. Une douce mélodie emplie de petits gémissements, complètement adorables prit naissance. Le ténébreux était excité, son sexe était au garde à vous et n'attendait qu'une chose pénétrer, enfoncer, enculer, sodomiser NARUTO!

Ils continuèrent de ce dévorer la bouche l'un l'autre, Naruto était en plein bonheur, le brun lui faisait perdre la tête, ses caresses étaient si bonnes! Soudain, Naruto se fit entreprenant, il balada sa main sur la braguette de son amant, massant la verge gonflée à travers le tissu.

– **Ahhhhhhhh! Gémit l'Uchiwa, les joues rouges. **

En entendant le cri du brun, le cœur du blond rata plusieurs battements. Qui aurait cru que Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait gémir comme ça? Et surtout, qui aurait cru qu'il puisse être dans cet état, un jour?

C'était magnifique, cette voix grave et sensuelle, le blondinet voulait l'entendre encore. Alors, il ouvrit le pantalon, mit fin au baiser et s'agenouilla devant Sasuke, qui lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux de ce que Naruto s'apprêtait à faire. Il sentit son pantalon et son boxer glisser de ses cuisses, son érection tendue et un souffle chaud. L'Uzumaki n'y alla pas par quatre chemin, il goba totalement le pénis de Sasuke. Cela faisait un bon moment, qu'il en avait eu envie et maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour. Goûter Sasuke, était un privilège, dont il n'allait pas se priver. Il suça donc la verge avec avidité, s'amusant de temps en temps en donnant des coups de langue sur le gland ou en suçant uniquement le gland. Les gémissements de Sasuke l'enchantèrent, c'était vraiment quelque chose. Lorsque Sasuke éjacula, Naruto fut surpris de voir qu'il bandait toujours. Seulement, le ténébreux ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa réflexion, qu'il le jeta sur le lit et le dépouilla de ses vêtements, ainsi que des siens restants par la même occasion.

Sasuke humidifia ses doigts grâce à sa salive et prépara méticuleusement son amant pour le moins de douleur possible. Lorsque trois doigts passèrent sans difficultés, Sasuke sut que le moment était venu, une bénédiction pour lui. Pendant la préparation, le blond avait joui et les soupirs rauques s'étaient faits présents. Une véritable torture pour l'Uchiwa mais, à présent, il allait enfin pouvoir le prendre. Il écarta les jamba de Naruto, s'y plaça entre eux et se prépara à le pénétrer, quand tout à coup…

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta de justesse, laissant le blond perplexe.

– **Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda le blond paumé et un peu craintif.**

– **Pas de préservatif…** _le con!_

Naruto lui fit un doux sourire se redressa, entoura son cou de ses bras et lui dit à son oreille en gémissant:

– **Hannnnn, je suis clean, viens! **

Puis le blond l'embrassa et sans délier leur langue, ils reprirent leur position précédente. A peine leur baiser fini, Sasuke pénétra Naruto aussitôt. Une fois dans l'antre chaude et serrée de son amant, le ténébreux devient incontrôlable. D'entrée, ses vas et viens furent puissants et rapides, Naruto était si bon. Leurs cris de luxure n'en finissaient plus. Tous les deux ne pouvaient s'en empêchés, s'était irréfléchi mais, incroyablement excitant et agréable.

Cependant, le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour quand, Naruto lui cria des « encore », des « plus ». Et, le brun pas salop pour un sou, s'appliqua à faire le plus possible plaisir à son amant. Ne ralentissant pas ses coups de butoirs, Sasuke s'enfoui encore plus en Naruto, touchant ainsi sans relâche la prostate.

– **Ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhhhhhhhhh Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee! Je vais… ahhhh je vais jouir, ahhhhhhh…**

– **En… Ensemble …**

Et c'est en criant leur prénom, que tous deux éjaculèrent et le brun s'écroula sur l'Uzumaki, fatigué et comblé. Naruto s'attendait à ce que Sasuke s'endorme, seulement, au lieu de ça, il se déplaça à côté de lui et regarda le plafond.

_POV Naruto__…_

_Et maintenant? Qu'est ce qui va se passer? Dans les films, c'est le moment où, le type dis «écoute, nous deux c'était super mais, on en reste là ». Bon sa aura durée, ce que sa a durée! J'ai encore le cœur qui palpite tellement que c'était bon. J'suis content mais, j'appréhende la chute. Je préfère qu'il y aille cache, plutôt qu'il y aille avec des gants. Comme ça, il me brisera le cœur, je serais peut être triste mais après je le haïrais et je ne voudrais plus le voir. Comme ça, j'arrêterais de l'aimer et… huuummmmmmmmmmm!_

_Fin POV_

Une langue chaude et câline vient le tiré de ses pensées. Un baiser doux, langoureux, comme ça par envie.

– **Quand comptes-tu revenir au lycée Sandaime?**

– **Hein? Répondit Naruto.**

– **Tu es parti à cause d'Iruka-sensei…**

– **Oui et alors?**

– **Il a été muté, tu peux revenir maintenant!**

– **Heu ben trop tard, je ne pense pas que le dirlo me laisse revenir.**

– **Tu n'as pas reçu la lettre?**

– **La lettre, quelle lettre?**

– **Je vois…**

– **Tu vois quoi? Explique-moi!**

– **Le directeur à fait traîné les papiers de ton transfert afin que tu puisses annuler ton changement de lycée et revenir à Sandaime.**

– **Que? Mais comment tu sais ça? Et comment ça se fait qu'Iruka sensei soit muté?**

– **Je l'ai balancé!**

– **Quoi? Cria presque Naruto stupéfait, en se redressant.**

Sasuke soupira.

– **Pourquoi?**

– **Pour que tu reviennes.**

– …

Là, Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait t'entendre ou alors, il avait mal comprit.

– **Naruto?**

– **Je ne comprends pas bien là.**

– …

– **Tu heu… je…**

– **Naruto, c'est ta manière de me faire comprendre que nous deux c'était juste une partie de jambe en l'air?**

– **QUOI? S'écria t-il encore plus sur le cul.**

– **Comment ça quoi?**

– **Attends, stop t'es en train de m'embrouillé là!**

– …**?**

– **Pourquoi tu veux que je revienne? C'est vrai, après tout, tu m'as jamais calculé quand j'y été et suffit que je pars pour que tu te ramènes! C'est quoi le délire? J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi?**

– **Tu peux parler, toi non plus tu m'as jamais cal…**

– **Faux! Coupa Naruto.**

– **Ah oui?**

– **Déjà de un: qui ne pourrait pas te calculé, vu que t'ai la star du bahut. De deux: comment tu veux qu'on aille te parler, alors que tes groupies pensent que tu leur appartiens. Et, de trois: tu n'aimes personne, en cour je suis tout le temps à côté de toi et tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole!**

– **Comment tu veux que je te parle, alors que t'ai toujours dans la lune! S'énerva Sasuke, de tant de reproches.**

– **Quoi? Mais j'y peux rien moi, si je pense à toi!**

Naruto se mit une main sur la bouche, détourna les yeux de Sasuke. Décidément, il avait vraiment une grande gueule! Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

– **Oh, alors je te pardonne.**

– …

– **Je préfère ça, un moment j'ai eu peur que tu sois attiré par Haruno.**

– **Je la hais! C'est à cause d'elle, si je me tape souvent la honte, elle fait tout pour que je sois plus bas que terre. **

– **Ne t'occupe pas d'elle.**

– **Je sais bien que comparé à toi je suis de la merde mais, ce n'est pas obligé de me le rappelé tout le temps…**

– **Stop, Naruto tais-toi! Qui a dit que tu étais de la merde! Je t'interdis de penser ça, c'est clair! **

– **Facile de dire ça, quand on a tout pour soit! Beauté, intelligence, statut social, famille et blablabla.**

– **J'ai peut être tous ça mais, moi je n'ai pas d'amis sincère comme toi et surtout ne n'ai pas la seule chose qui pourrait me rendre heureux.**

– **C'est quoi?**

– **Toi!**

– **M-moi?**

– **Oui, toi Naruto Uzumaki, tu es le seul qui pourrait me rendre heureux, alors soi mien!**

– **Non!**

– **Quoi? Pourquoi?**

– **Toi, soi mien, après tout, j'ai souffert en silence à cause de toi et je suis devenu pervers à cause de toi!**

Sasuke ricana un peu, à l'instant, il avait cru qu'il venait de se faire jetait et au final Naruto s'était montrait imprévisible.

– **On va faire un marché. Fit Sasuke.**

– **Lequel?**

– **Je suis tien, si tu es mien.**

– **Ok, sa marche! Déclara Naruto tout content, en scellant ses lèvres à celle de son petit ami.**

Le lendemain…

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir Naruto revenir au lycée Sandaime et surtout de le voir rigoler en compagnie de Sasuke.

10h30, vestiaire…

Pendant que tout le monde troquait son uniforme contre sa tenue de sport, soudain un cri retenti:

– **Hééééééééééééé! Cria Kiba.**

– **Ba Kiba qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Fit l'un de ses camarades.**

– **Sasuke, tu as une petite copine! Dit Kiba en pointant les épaules de Sasuke où l'on y voyait des traces d'ongles plantés.**

– **Hum, oui. Répondit l'Uchiwa.**

Naruto rigola, retira son T-shirt et encore une fois, on entendit un cri:

– **Argggggg Naruto, ne me dit pas que toi aussi, tu as une petite amie! S'écria Kiba, en voyant quelques suçons sur le corps du blond.**

– **Héhé si!**

– **Putain! Ce n'est pas !**

Tous les garçons présents dans le vestiaire, furent hilares, Kiba avait encore fait des siennes. Plus important encore, tout le monde avait vu le rapprochement de Sasuke et Naruto mais, aucuns ne fit le lien, que soudainement tout les deux soient casés. Cela restera leur petit secret, pimentant leur quotidien.

Owari.

Voilà, une fic pas grandiose mais je l'avais en tête et ça m'empêchait de finir les autres.

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui mettront des reviews, à bientôt héhé!


End file.
